


Tony Stark imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Tony Stark imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tony?” You called, hoping to find him so you could meet the rest of the Avengers before they got to their fight.

You stopped with a raised eyebrow when you found Tony, music blaring, dancing around in his suit. As soon as he spotted you he stopped, the mask flipped up to reveal his face.

“You’re seriously a man-child.” You told him and he shook his head.

“Excuse me for being fun. What do you want?” He asked sulkily and you chuckled.

“If you’re finished, we need to go save the world.” You said as you started to walk back out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in the back of Mr Stark’s car, Peter was next to you, listening intently to the phone conversation between Tony and Steve. “They’re fine. Just tried to stop a bank robbery and convince a store clerk to get the store to donate some christmas stuff to an orphanage.”

“They both did? I thought Clint and Nat were watching them tonight” Steve asked, sounding worried. You stifled a laugh when you heard Bucky ask how the robbery was stopped and Steve inciting you and Peter did not need any tips on how to be more efficient at crime stopping.

“Managed to pay off the cops, donated to the orphanage and made an appearance at the store. I have no idea what I’m going to do with them.” Tony sighed and hung up.

“Want a cookie?” You asked as you held one out to him.

“You know what kid, sure thing.” He said and took the cook while the car drove itself home.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look over at this one!” Peter yelled as he darted off to one of the stall. You dashed in the other direction and Tony stopped.

“What happened to staying where I could see you?” He called out. He rolled his eyes when Nat laughed and pointed out the Clint’s kids were behaving perfectly.

“Peter get a tattoo!” You yelled as both of you rushed past again and nearly knocked Bucky’s drink out of his hand.

“What!” Tony gasped as he decided to chase after the two of you before Pepper got to the Christmas fair and found out he’d already lost control. “You will not be getting a tattoo for christmas.”

“To late Peter has one!” You yelled back. Tony groaned as he turned and Pepper was watching the ordeal.


	4. Chapter 4

Young!Avenger living in the Avengers building Headcannons

 

  * Hulk understanding that you are smaller so he’s super gentle when he’s near you
  * Black Widow pushing you hard because you’re young
  * Natasha being super sweet and helping you clean up after a tough fight
  * Natasha telling you she’s proud
  * Tony having to tell you what Steve is saying and visa-versa because of the age gap in the speech patterns you use
  * Hanging off Bucky’s arm
  * Bucky silently staring as if you’re not bothering him
  * Trapping Scott under glass cups
  * Scott getting revenge by shrinking your things
  * Sam teaching you to fly
  * Sam encouraging when you mess up flying and don’t want to try again
  * Pepper telling you off like she tells off Tony
  * Seeing what you can throw through Vision
  * Tony letting you build random stuff with Bruce
  * Tony covering for you when said stuff goes wrong
  * Sassing F.R.I.D.A.Y
  * Poking Vision (He may not be real you have to check!)
  * Testing  Mjölnir
  * Testing different way to lift  Mjölnir
  * Insisting that you have to do a prank every Lokisday (Saturday)
  * Getting Thor to tell Loki about your pranks
  * Using Cap’s shield as a skateboard / snowboard
  * Trying to beat Clint at archery
  * Listening to Wanda talk about her home and old life
  * Wanda protecting you
  * Trying to make Bucky jump (You’ll do it one day)
  * Steve taking care of you when you get sick
  * Tony finding the best tutors for you
  * Not being allowed off the Avengers property alone
  * Testing equipment
  * Breaking things accidentally with said equipment
  * Reminding everyone what you can defend yourself




	5. Chapter 5

“Excuse me.” Tony muttered when he spotted the last person he wanted to be in the Avengers building waiting for him.

 

“I am sorry to do this to you but… we can’t look after her anymore.” The woman hissed, seeming frantic enough to draw the Avengers attention and they all slowly filed towards the door.

“I understand but she has… nowhere else to go, I can find her somewhere new but you’ll have to wait a while.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose when she scoffed and glanced at Natasha.

 

 

“Anything to keep her away from that.” She spat and left, not seeing how Tony caught Natasha before she could argue back.

 

“What is she talking about?” She demanded. “Who has nowhere to go?”

 

“nothing it doesn’t matter.” He snapped and hurried off.

 

He should have known better than to hide something from a her. She found where he was hiding his secret and met him there when he went to talk with the woman again.

 

“You shouldn’t have come.” He warned and she rolled her eyes, motioning for him to lead the way.

 

“Arachne?” Tony called and the woman hurried into the hall, pursing her lips when she saw Natasha stood behind him.

 

“Uncle Tony!” A delighted squeal bounced around the large entrance room and short girl with a tangle of red hair collided with Tony.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you in a while.” He muttered as he crouched down.

 

“Its ok I saw you fighting the Hulk on the news.” You smiled when he chuckled and your eyes finally travelled to the woman who was stood awkwardly.

 

“Arachne, go and make yourself a sandwich.” The woman snapped and you hurried off, doing as you were told while the woman turned to glare at the two people who darkened her doorway.

 

“You brought her here?” The woman hissed. “After all your attempts to keep her away from those horrors you bring her here!”

 

“I have paid you to look after her, you said you can’t look after her anymore so I’m going to take her to live with the Avengers, Miss Potts will oversee her education.” Tony explained and she seemed to relax.

 

“Well at least she won’t be learning savageness.” She sighed reluctantly.

 

 

They moved into the kitchen where you had made several sandwiches, setting one in front of each adult before getting your own and climbing onto a chair.

 

“She looks familiar.” Natasha muttered once you started to clean up the mess you’d made and took everyone’s plates to the kitchen.

 

“I need to explain some things to you.” Tony admitted and smiled when you glanced at Natasha.

************************************************************************

“Hello Arachne.” Pepper smiled and embraced you in a big hug, taking your hand as she went to show you around.

 

“You said we needed to talk.” Natasha asked as she waited for Tony to explain. “Just come out and say it don’t wait around.”

 

“She is… a clone of… you, shield worked on several like her with different…” He trailed off when she shook her head and stormed off, slumping against the wall as her fingers drummed on the table.

 

“…and this is the living room.” Pepper finished and you hurried around, running up the steps and peaking over the edge of the balcony.

 

“I guess he finally told you.” She asked Natasha who was watching you carefully.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect it to be honest.” She sighed and smiled when you started to shyly head over to them.

 

“I know who you are, Uncle Tony says you’re like a special kind of Mommy and you’re a superhero.” You told Natasha who looked terrified for a moment before giving you an even wider smile.

 

“Would you like to go with Natasha to get some toys?” Pepper offered when she spotted the longing look in her friend’s eyes.

 

“Yes please.” You whispered and Natasha grinned.

 

“I’ll introduce you to the other Avengers at dinner time.” She offered as you took her hand and followed her to the huge garage of cars.


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you guys see that?” One of your friends asked as something whizzed through the sky over head.

 

“What was it?” You called, grabbing the little pots of soil samples as the rest of your friends hurried out of the wooded area in time to watch something huge fall from the sky with a resounding boom.

 

The group looked at each other before packing up your kit and slowly making your way to an abandoned building that was in the thick of the woods. Everyone froze when the huge green lump curled on the grip moved and roared at you, naturally the entire group screamed until it was obvious that you’d both scared each other.

“I think it’s the Hulk!” your friends whispered, clutching your hand.

 

“Which means he was chasing something…. And that something is probably near.” You glanced at the others who all followed your lead in throwing your gear carefully out of the building and holding your hands up to show the suspicious creature that you meant no harm.

 

Shots and explosions echoed around the air, the ground shaking, when the group hurried to the edge of the forest you could all see something wasn’t right.

 

“They need him look.” Someone called as someone was smashed into and knocked out of sight.

 

“But what do we do, should we even do anything?” The question came nervously but you shook your head.

 

“Remember when Mr Stark and Dr Banner came to our school to promote science week?” You asked and glanced at the group who all eyed you nervously.

 

“They spoke about The Hulk and how someone broke through with a bond that connects both of them.” You all shrieked and hid as something came flying towards you.

 

“Because he associates things that Dr Bruce knows!” Your friend who was hidden beside you muttered.

 

“The Stark badge that’s on the school!” Someone yelled.

 

“I have flares in my bag!” Someone else yelled.

 

“I’m not even going to ass but it could work, he’ll follow us one way or another.” You sighed.

 

The group set to work gathering what you’d need, even your teachers were willing to help get the Stark sign down, applying it to the front of the school bus.

 

“We have to make as much noise as we can, make sure he can see the Star sign so he knows we’re helping him.” You waited for your teacher to nod before you all strapped in and headed to where the Hulk was curled up.

 

“HEY!” You chorused, setting off the flares as you all ran towards the truck, yelling and calling to him.

 

“It’s working!” You yelled gleefully.

 

“Guys are you seeing this?” Tony asked as he span round in the air ton avoid being hit.

 

“It would appear your trip here was not a waste of time after all.” Thor chuckled as Natasha hurried to help you all keep Hulk on track.

 

“Thank you, where did you find him?” She asked quickly.

 

“He crashed into an old building back there, not many people know where it is… we don’t think he’s hurt but we didn’t really have time to look.” You admitted.

 

“Well you’ve all done a great job but we need you to… no offence, get out of the way.” She smiled when you all nodded, handing her the flares so she could continue as you all hurried off.

************************************************************************

“(Y/N) sweetie!” Your Mother called from downstairs.

 

“Yeah?” You called back, trying to put the finishing touches to your project.

 

“There are some people here to see you.” She smiled when you hurried downstairs, stopping abruptly when you saw Tony, Banner and Natasha sat in your living room.

 

“Hello, we urm… came to thank you, we’ve actually already spoken to your friends but you weren’t at your class today.” Banner explained.

 

“I have to finish my science project… I was trying to see if I could replicate the storm field that altered the Fantastic Four and if it could be replicated then there would have to be additional measures to protect… sorry.” You blushed when Tony and banner exchanged looks.

 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s why they’ve come here, part of our thanks for helping the Avengers.” Natasha explained with a careful smile.

 

“They would like you to go with them, and you friends to work with Dr Banner and they’ve even said you’ll be able to speak with Dr Reed when he’s available.” Your mother smiled happily when you glanced between everyone.

 

“Really!” you asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, you and your friends have a lot of potential, my program here is no longer beneficial to you all and we would like to offer you a chance to work with us… it will be dangerous though.” Tony got to his feet and watched you carefully, just a glance around your house told him you would be perfect to assist with them.

 

“Is it ok Mom?” you asked and she nodded.

 

“(Y/N) all of the parents are worried that we can’t help you get this sort of thing, but Mr Stark is willing to teach you and pay for you all to stay at the labs and we all know you’ll be doing the world wonders.” She smiled proudly and hugged you.

 

“I’d love to but… only if T-48 can come… forty sevens finished but if I’m honest he’s a bit of a hermit.” You muttered the last part to Tony who frowned.

 

“I’m sorry who?” he asked and you waved him over to a panel on the door.

 

“Forty-seven links with the house and is the little box over there, he has a sort of soft body but I ran out of materials for him… T-48 is here.” You showed them through to the back of the house to a little shed with tarps over the roof.

 

“He’s a robot?” Tony asked, impressed by the work.

 

“He… has different setting?” Banner muttered looking closely at the plans on the wall, spotting pictures of himself and the Hulk next to circuit drawings.

 

“I thought about how you change and well I wanted to combine the two robots together but I haven’t figured out the change yet… the first forty-six didn’t go so well, they burnt down the old shed and couldn’t put it out.” You blushed when Tony chuckled and told you about his disasters.

 

“So, are you going to come, I’m sure we could find a way to build that thing?” Natasha asked as she waved to your Mother.

 

“I don’t have to Avengers anything do I?” you asked cautiously.

 

“No, just lab work.” Tony muttered before wincing and shrugging. “Maybe… sometimes when things go wrong in the lab it becomes Avenging.”

 

“I’d like to come.” You smiled widely when they looked relived.

 

“Well show me how many projects you have and I’ll see where we can fit them, some of your friends have some bigger ideas so we’re juggling work spaces.” Tony explained. “Oh, and bring that space one, sounds like a good idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

Summery: (Y/N) is tricked into a trap by Loki and the Avengers have to deal with a very tiny black widow.

Requested by @jchona

 

“(Y/N) look out!” Natasha called and you rolled out of the way, only to be shut in a room with Loki.

 

“Well hello, how fun it will be to play with you.” Loki teased and cocked his head. “I was hoping for one of the others but I guess you’ll do.”

 

“Bite me.” You huffed and glared at Loki who chuckled and pointed his staff at you, trapping you in a green mass.

 

“No, but I believe you’ll be able to put a few of them out of commission, if we make you bite size.” He chuckled and a green flash filled the room and you collapsed seeing the window explode as you blacked out.

 

 

“Is that Iron Man?” Cap asked and everyone turned to look over at the building they’d been fighting to enter.

 

“What’s he holding?” Natasha asked and everyone readied themselves.

 

“So, we had a little accident.” Tony called as he landed among the heroes.

 

“WWEEEE!” The thing in his arms screeched. “Again!”

 

“Did you steal a baby?” Thor asked and frowned at Tony who rolled his eyes. “This is not the correct way to acquire a child.”

 

“No, it’s (Y/N) Loki shrank her.” Tony sighed and handed you to Cap’ who bounced and cooed you.

 

“We can turn her, back right?” Natasha asked as she bent down to look at you.

 

“We should be able to if we can capture Loki.” Thor sighed as the group headed home.

*************************************************************************

Everyone was woken to the sound of delighted squeaks; each squeak was jarred as if whatever was making the noise was bumping into something. When the entire avengers team shot out of their rooms they found Pepper chasing after you as you slid around the halls and down the stairs on Steve’s shield.

 

“Well you can’t blame her for being active she is a Black Widow.” Natasha sighed and everyone glanced from her to you who had somehow gotten into the elevator and had Thor’s cape running after you.

 

“I knew she liked the cape.” He chuckled.

 

“You lot can save the planet every week but you can’t catch a child!” Pepper huffed as she tried to find you.

 

“Pretty robots!” The cry came and everyone rushed down stairs to find you playing with a robot hand.

 

“We still have to catch Loki.” Clint pointed out.

 

“Can we go get juice?” you asked, pulling at Steve’s joggers until he bent down to you. “I really like juice.”

 

“Sure, we can find some juice.” Steve muttered.

 

 

“If you don’t need me I could run some tests and see if there’s an alternative way to turn (Y/N) back.” Bruce offered and they nodded.

 

“I’ll team up with Clint and try to find word about where Loki could be.” Natasha offered and Clint agreed as he headed upstairs to get dressed.

 

“Well I guess we’re looking for Loki to.” Tony glanced at Thor who was chuckling at you as you tried to lift Mjolnir and gave up, deciding to sit on it instead.

 

“I like (Y/N) like this, she is sweet, makes a nice change from how grumpy she normally is.” Thor chuckled as Steve picked you up and let you sit on his shoulders.

***************************************************************

“I like strawberry.” You hummed as you held Steve’s hand and looked up at the pictures on the juice bar.

 

“Strawberry’s nice.” He nodded in agreement, having already been told each flavour of juice that you liked on the walk over. “So, are you going to get strawberry?” He asked and you shook your head.

 

“I don’t know.” You mumbled and peered over the counter to the back.

 

“Well we’ll need to head back soon so why don’t you try and decide.” Steve muttered and smiled at the cashier.

 

When you arrived back home the team was waiting to update Steve and all found the sight of Steve carrying all the juices’ you picked while you carried the receipt, hilarious.

 

“She couldn’t make up her mind.” Steve sighed.

 

“Aw, well she seems happy now.” Natasha chuckled as she scooped you up and sat you next to her, handing you once of the juices’ and let you snuggle into her side ad you sipped noisily through the straw.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’re you doing awake so late?” Tony asked as he followed the sound of tools and found you sat in the small work space he’d designated for you.

 

“What’re you doing awake so late?” You mimicked his question and looked up at him as he inspected what you were working on.

 

“I’m a grown up, I’m allowed to be up late. You're a kid, you aren't.” He countered and smiled when you hopped off your stool and pulled a face. 

 

“So what’s this?” He motioned to the mess on the table and inspected what looked to be magnets and a taser which you’d taken apart. 

 

“I’m making a safety gun.” You told him firmly and he chuckled. 

 

“Oh really? So you can do what? Shoot air at people?” He offered sarcastically which is when you rolled your eyes and leant against the suit that was following him around. 

 

“Mom says you’re not supposed to use sarcasm as a way of criticising my creative attempts, that’s how you get quitters.” You smiled when he chuckled and you pulled another face reminiscent of your mother.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry. So what’s this safety gun do?” He asked and you pushed off the suit and hopped over to him. 

 

“It uses electrical pulses to triggers enough volts to recreate the pain of a bullet wound; it works too.” You smiled until his eyebrows raised and he glanced over at you. 

 

“And you know how this works exactly how?” He asked and you grinned. 

 

“I told Thor about my draft ideas when he came over for tea. He said that if I tested on him it wouldn't have an effect or hurt him since he's the Asgardian god of lightning.” You trailed off until Tony shook his head before opening his mouth, only for you to cut him off.   
“Well it worked. He's not the best at understanding electricity today, Dad. I'm pretty sure he thinks your handy dandy taser-gun is just lightning in a can.” You retorted.

 

“Explains a lot.” Tony sighed, glancing up towards the door as Pepper walked down the stairs. 

 

“Miss Potts, Miss Stark was rather insistent that working on her inventions would help her sleep and that it would stop her worrying about an invasion of Asgardian bunnies.” Jarvis explained before she could utter a word.

 

“What have we told you about teasing Jarvis?” She sighed, trying not to laugh. “Asgardian bunnies?” 

 

“Well I had to think of something, he already figured out that super fish aren’t real.” You shrugged as Tony chuckled as he stood up and switched your desk light off.

 

“Alright, go on up to bed before your Mom gets mad at both of us.” He muttered and hugged you tightly before kissing your forehead. 

 

“Night Daddy, Night Jarvis.” you called as you jogged over to Pepper and kissed her goodnight before heading up to you room. 

 

“You need to stop encouraging her.” Pepper sighed knowing she’d get the usual response. 

 

“I have it under control, she’s curious it can’t be helped.” Tony defended himself and glanced at the suit next to him who had stopped moving due to a small magnetic triangle you’d slyly stuck to it. 

 

“Under control? Last summer you helped her build a mini suit and then she spent a week with you and the Avengers!” Pepper hissed.

 

“She’s bored with school and we’ve personally funded the best possible tutors for her, it’s better to train her and have her focused.” Tony winced when he thought over what he said and hoped Pepper would let it go.

“TRAIN HER?! She isn’t an Avenger, Tony she’s a child!” Pepper looked so furious Tony surrendered and agreed, shutting down the workshop as he followed her upstairs. 

 

******************* 

 

“Who's she?” You asked as you tugged your suitcase down the stairs.

 

“A botanist.” Tony answered quickly as Pepper followed you. 

 

“Oh cool, you like poking things in people's eyes?” You asked and everyone frowned at you. 

 

“I believe you are referring to lobotomy, Miss Stark.” Jarvis echoed out and you nodded slowly while shrugging in agreement. 

 

“I still need to talk to you.” The woman ignored you and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Dad doesn't do that anymore.” You hummed and complained when he gently pushed you out of the room. 

 

“Aren't you supposed to play with things or something, go make something blow up.” He grumbled before quickly adding that he was joking when you hurried out with a determined look on your face. You burst back in a minute or two later proudly sporting your fixed ‘safety guns’ which you and Tony both pretended he didn’t work on in the night. 

 

“It works properly!” You grinned and sighed when he and Pepper started playfully arguing about what they were going to do. “Did you send a suit out?” You asked, effectively silencing them. 

 

“That’s not a suit.” The woman added and pointed to the TV screen across the room. 

 

“(Y/N)!” Pepper yelled as the missile rocketed towards the window.

 

“Jarvis, Tin Can! Tin Can! Tin Can!” Tony yelled frantically as you were suddenly being encased in the perfectly fitted suit, flying away from the window as the wall you stood next to exploded and huge shards of glass filled the space you’d stood. You made several rough grunts as Jarvis’ evacuation plan failed to alter in time and you slammed into the wall and then the driveway as you shot away from the house. 

 

“(Y/N)! Jarvis, give me vitals!” Tony yelled in your ear making you wince. 

 

“Miss Stark seems to be fine however there is a small bruising on her head and her elevated heart rate would suggest shock and sustaining very mild concussions. Should I continue with protocol Tin Can?” Jarvis asked. 

 

“Daddy?” You asked when the wind filled your lungs again and your head stopped spinning. 

 

“It’s alright baby, just hold, your Mom’s on her way out.” He went silent as Pepper came hurtling through the window. You jumped when guns started firing from three helicopters you hadn't noticed before. 

 

“Jarvis move!” You growled in frustration as you tried to go and help your parents. 

 

“I am sorry Miss Stark, but Only Mr Stark a Miss Potts can override protocol Tin Can.” Jarvis explained as you tried to force your hands to move so you could start pulling the suit off. Your attention was diverted when the whole house started to fall and collapse.

There was a moment where you couldn’t hear a thing until your breath quickened and Pepper yanked off the faceplate of your suit. You thought she’d been screaming, but it was until she pulled the rest of the suit of and you collapsed into her arms with your head muffled in her shoulder, that it was you who was screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

You lay on the hotel bed with your suit’s helmet on. An earpiece wedged in your ear as you listened to the message over and over again; he was ok. 

Just like New York, he’d somehow who survived. 

 

“(Y/N), sweetie you need to sleep.” Pepper sighed as she sat next to you and gently pulled your helmet off. 

 

“Can’t we call someone, or go and help?... Auntie Nat would help!” You gasped as she stroked your hair and chuckled. 

“I’m sure she would; she’d give your father a good talking, too. She’s busy at the moment, so we’re just going to have to hide out for a while.” She explained before heading to the closet. 

 

“What’s that?” You asked when she came back with a silver, bullet-proof, brief case. 

 

“It was supposed to be your Christmas present. Tony and I made it a few days ago but decided to wait until you’re old enough to reveal who you are. We’ve agreed that you can visit the Avengers, but only if it’s safe.” She smiled as you opened the case to reveal a suit, light weight, and similar to the Black Widow’s with a mask and wig. 

 

“Wouldn’t I be safer in one of Dad’s suits?” You asked and she shook her head. 

“It would make it obvious who you are, you aren’t saving the world until you’re at least sixteen.” She teased when you laughed. 

You both glanced at the door when someone knocked and called out to tell you room service was waiting. 

 

“Try it on, I want to see how it looks.” She smiled, getting up to answer the door. 

“Ok, I have the guns I was making with Dad as well!” You called, making sure your earpiece was still firmly in place as you tugged the wig on and zipped up the suit. 

 

“(Y/N)! RUN!” The sound of your mother screaming made you jump and freeze. It took a few seconds before the adrenaline kicked in and you scrambled to yank the window open, scaling down the side of the building. 

 

“Never complaining about gym class again.” You groaned as your feet hit the floor and you started running. “Jarvis?” 

 

“Miss Stark, I am afraid I am not performing at optimal efficiency but I will try and help as best I can.” Jarvis’ voice comforted in your ear as you hurtled towards the woods and tried not to glance back to the building or the people who opened fire in your general direction. 

 

“Can you get me out of here or call someone?” You asked and stopped near a car that looked abandoned. 

 

“Attempting to connect with Mr Stark.” Jarvis said as the earpiece made a buzzing noise. 

 

“Jarvis tell me you have an update.” Tony sighed and you found yourself unable to speak for a moment. 

 

“Dad?” You whispered finally and you could hear breaks screeching to a halt. 

“Baby are you ok, where’s your Mom?” He asked sharply and you tried to stop yourself from sniffling. 

 

“I don’t know, she told me to run and I did, I don’t know why...” You trailed off and glanced around when voices echoed through the trees. Carefully, you snuck behind a tree and ducked down listening to them as they climbed in the car.

“(Y/N)?” 

 

“She has to be here somewhere!” Someone called and the people in the car started the engine.

 

“Jarvis… I need help stealing a car from some bad guys.” You whispered. 

 

“I shall conduct an evaluation of the area.” Jarvis said as part of your suit shot off and floated around. 

“(Y/N), don’t you dare… I’m calling Rhodey, ok. He was on a mission a while ago, but I’m sure he’s finished by now.” Tony hung up as the scanner came back and your eyes widened as it snapped itself to your earpiece and laid like glasses over your mask. 

 

“I have calculated the success rate as fifty two percent.” Jarvis said as you watched a pattern you would need to follow pop up on the scanner. 

 

“Two percent over half.” You whispered to yourself and took in a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as you clutched the weapons in your hands. 

 

“While your point is valid, I must object to the high risks you are about to take.” Jarvis answered. 

 

“Too late, already doing it!” You yelped and shot at the men in the car, yanking and shoving them out before hurtling off down the road in the car. “Jarvis! I don’t know how to drive! Help!” You yelled. 

 

“Assessing car model and controls.” Jarvis went quiet for a moment. 

 

“I should learn how to drive… and buy a grappling hook.” You muttered to yourself as you lent upwards to see over the steering wheel. For several miles, everything seemed to be going fine. 

 

Jarvis had managed to find a way to get control over the car’s control and was directing you towards Tony. You gasped when the car suddenly started driving itself at a much faster speed than before.

 

“Miss Stark, it would appear that I have been removed from the car's control. Would you like me to attempt to calculate your evacuation of the vehicle?” Jarvis asked and you sighed. 

 

“Yes, Jarvis! This is one of those times where you don’t ask!” You yelled. It took Jarvis almost two hours to get back in control and the entire time you waited for him you were trying to tug on the steering wheel which refused to move. 

 

“In one point five yards, you will need to jump from the car. I will be able to slow it down.” Jarvis explained and the car suddenly slammed on its brakes while trying to surge forwards. 

You jerked your torso around and spotted one of the guns left from the people you’d stolen the car from on the floor and shot at the window, only just hearing Jarvis telling you to jump from the car. When you jumped from the car, you rolled away from the drifting car. You could hear the car explode just yards away, the cacophony of an explosion emitting a ringing in your ears. 

 

“JARVIS! WHERE ARE WE?” You asked over the ringing of your ears. 

 

“(Y/N)!” Tony hissed. 

 

“DAD?” He slapped a hand over your mouth and shushed you. 

 

“Jarvis, what happened to (Y/N)?” Tony whispered and your heard Jarvis in your earpiece telling him why your ears were ringing. “(Y/N), I need you to stay here, ok. I don’t know what’s going on inside there, but you can’t come in with me.” You nodded and waited, watching carefully incase it looked like you might need to sneak in and help.


End file.
